biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Podiceps auritus
|tekstas1= Raguotasis kragas |tekstas2= |tekstas3=Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Podiceps auritus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Podicipediformes) būrio (Podicipedidae) šeimos (Podiceps) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Horned kragas yra mažas ,31-38 centimetrų ilgio, 46-55 centimetrų sparnai.Vasarą, tiek vyrų, tiek moterų Pierze juoda galva su rudomis Puffy earlike kuokštais palei jo veido pusėse. Tai rodo, giliai raudoną kaklą, Scarlet akis ir mažą, tiesūs juoda su baltu išrašysime nulenkti. Jis važiuoja daug vandens. Biologija Jie taip pat veisiasi atokiose sausumos dalių Jungtinėse Valstijose ir daugiau Kanados. Dauguma paukščiai migruoja žiemą į pakrantę.Kaip ir visi kiti kragai, ji stato lizdą prie vandens krašto, nes jo kojos yra labai toli atgal ir ji negali vaikščioti gerai. Paprastai deda du kiaušinius. Mityba Šie paukščiai minta žuvimis ir kitais smulkiais gėlavandeniais vandens gyvūnais. Paplitimas Paplitęs apžėlusiuose, gėluose Europos ir Azijos ežeruose. Porūšiai # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Podiceps auritus (Linnaeus, 1758). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=137181 on 2011-02-19 * ITIS database Žr. * van der Land, J. (2001). Tetrapoda, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 375-376 Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Podiceps auritus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos